1. Field of the Invention
A toy racing car is provided with a specifically positioned support member on the body of the racing car to receive and removably support a monetary coin of a predetermined weight. The toy car, when propelled forward, provides an impression of high speed acceleration with its front wheel assembly being lifted off the ground as a result of the location and weight of the coin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous forms of toy cars that are self-propelled have been provided by the toy industry. Simulated racing cars and drag cars have been a frequent subject of toy designs. Generally, a common design approach has been to simulate as closely as possible the configuration and appearance of a toy racing car to capture the imagination of a child. Very seldom has a toy been presented to the child that requires an integration of an extemporaneous common object to complete the structural functioning of the toy vehicle.
The toy industry demands a continued infusion of new toy concepts and is accordingly still receptive to new and novel toy racing car designs to entertain and elicit the interest of children.